My Mate Stealing Sister
by Shineclaw
Summary: "Leah will you be my mate?" Recently updated
1. Chapter 1

Shira POV

I can't believe Diego would do this. I'm his mate not Leah. He just asked her to be his mate a little while ago I can't believe he chose my orange cream colored sister over me. He just can't. Ok if he doesn't care about me any more fine i'll go back to the sea again. See if you like that. Uh! Oh! My branch just cracked. Diego senses and hears me and starts to chase me.

Diego POV

I sense someone else in the clearing as I talk/ask to be my mate to Leah. Suddenly I hear a branch crack and smell another saber. I run in it's direction to find it was Shira.

'' Sh-sh-_Shira!? _Is it really you?"

"No! it was a image in your dreams. Of course it's me you idiot" she said sarcastically.

"Any way who was that?"

"Oh that. that was just a friend"

"Friend or _girlfriend?_"

"Just a friend for pete's sake Shira. By the way how are you here? you were dead!"

"Sorry! if it hurts you and your little mate" she said sarcastically again

"You saw that?!"

"Of course you idiot. I'm leaving."

"No your not. your coming with me."

After the strangle i won and right now she's on my back complaining helplessly. Leah is next to me. Now she is my mate, so i have 2 mates. Wow a lot. while on the way back Shira fell asleep caused by weakness. Suddenly, quicker than i thought we reached camp.

Peaches's POV

It's been ages since we left aunt Shira in Dino land. I've never seen the heard so upset before. Especially uncle Diego. Luckily he moved on and now has a new mate named Leah. Something about her seems like aunt Shira's younger sister, beautiful yet deadly. I don't like her that much. Mom says because i'm too attached to aunt Shira. I am but Leah seems poiusinous like the berries we don't eat and pluse she reminds me too much of aunt Shira.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!"

those were Crash and Eddie. As soon as i get out side...

**I'm right now writing a new chapter. I'll update soon**


	2. Chapter 2

Eallie POV

"Shira! You're alive"

"Thanks, Ellie. At least someone seems to care." Shira said giving Diego a death glare

"Ellie can I talk to you" the eyeing Diego "Alone"

"Sure"

Diego POV

I've waiting for so long outside Manny's cave. If she thinks she is not my mate OK but she is my mate weather she likes it or not. Same with Leah. Shira just came out. She looks so happy but as soon as she noticed me her usual frown reappeared.

"Shira! What happened?" Out of no where a smile appeared

And she whispered" I'm having our cubs"

i gasp."Really?"

"Yes"

I lick her and she licks me back. Then she notices something behind me and frowns like she remembered something. She pushes me away and goes back to my former den where i used to live with her. I left it after the death incident. I couldn't bear to live in it with her memories. I had contacted Raz and told her about Shira's death and Raz moved in with her family.

Raz POV

Shira left me, her only friend in the crew. After she left i left and we joined the herd. A few weeks before my friend died i went of to the mountains for mating season and came back with a family. I hear someone at the door.

"Shira!"

"Raz! I missed you"

"Got that right"

"It looks like you have a family now"

"3 new joeys were add recently"

"Well I'm also going to have cubs"

"Congratulations mama"

Leah POV

I'm gonna take my sister's mate even if I have to drive her out. Diego came home after shira left Ellie's cave. He seems happy.

"Where have you been, honey"

"With Manny"

"What happened. You seen happy no joyful"

"I'm going to be a father!"

" What! But I'm not pregnant. "

"Not you. My first mate and your older sister"

It is pay back time. Shira I'm gonna ruin your life even if its the last thing I do...


	3. Chapter 3

Leah POV

My sister is going to pay for this. First she becomes the mate of the on I love and now is having his cubs. I'll make her life miserable and she will beg for life and mercy.

Manny POV

Shira with Leah is not good. And i just found out that they are sisters. How will this end? I do not want to find out. Peaches has her doubts about Leah and now i'm starting to believe them to. Leah does seem to hate shira like whenever Diego is around her, Leah gets super jealous.

"Peaches remember what you said about Leah?"

"Oh, yeah"

"I'm starting to realize that your doubt-"

"What doubts?"

"Aunt Shira!"

"Just some thing about the dam" said Manny

"if you want we can help" suggested Raz

"Raz for the last time stay in your cave with your joeys and never come out" Manny shouted annoyed.

"Manny blame me" Ellie said collecting blame. "I gave her perrmision. I forced her out. I mean she, her mate, and her joeys are animals too. They can't live this rest of their lives like this. Give them a chance like you gave to shira. Please"

"Okay. Okay"

Shira POV

Manny is getting on my last nerve. I mean Raz and her family are also animals. Ellie says I will have mood swings now. Speaking of which I haven't seen Diego ever since I broke the news. No shock he is probably cuddling with Leah or worse mating, but i am still his mate and a pregnant one.

"Raz"

"Yeah shira"

"Who is your mate and how did you meet him?"

"Well you know the pirates of the hyrax right?"

"Yeah"

"There captain is my father so I new his first mate my mate, romeo"

"you have a mate named romeo. i can't believe this"

" well you have mate named diego"


	4. Chapter 4

Leah POV

Shira, Shira, Shira. Hah! Letting you think you would take my love away? Not! Well your cubs will sufer in the shadows of my cubs. Yep i'm having cubs too. You have always been weak and useless. Took my advice to run away from the pack. Calling you my_ twin_ is a disgrace. Calling you my_ older twin_ is a double disgrace. It was a good thing that after you left our two new sisters were the same as us and i got rid of the ugly white coated sister like you named Sara so my other sister got all the beauty and mates named Alisa. Well Sara was pathetic like you and loved adventures. You and your cubs will wither and die like Sara did. And you will nev-

"Leah are you in here?"

"Yes honey i am."

"Leah i'd like you to meet my first mate and your_ older_ sister, Shira"

That word hit me like a rocket that crash lands on Earth. "Shira, sweety. Where have you been? After the drift i was worried sick!" i said faking the best i could.

"Really" she said clearly not believing what i said. She has gotten smarter.

"Shira , honey can you forgive Leah ? please?"

"Let me think." she said thoughtfully "No"

"Well you little-(clears throught)My sweet sister why can't you forgive me?"

"Because i don't trust you at all"

"Deigo, honey will you please leave us for a little while. we need to catch up on some girls talk"

"ok"

as deigo left i could see the trust in his eyes. the trust he had on me! he has no idea that almost every thing is true. he thinks i love shira like a sister. he has no idea how big of a phony i am. shira on the other paw seems as if she doesn't have any trust on me. the wrong thing to do if you have no idea that your so called sister has no limits. while that started diego was out of control.

Diego POV

What if shira hurts Leah or vice versa. Well it looks like Shira doesn't trust Leah and in the time i'e spent with her, i've learned that never go wrong on shira's instincts. When she says something it it is always true.

"Shira! Shira!" i heard a distinct female voice. I found an unfamiliar female scent. I followed it to find an elderly saber deeply injured. She kept on calling shira's the leah's names.

"Shira! Leah!" where are you!" then she noticed me and said "please don't hurt me, please"

"No. i would never hurt any one except fish"

"so do you know where leah and shira are."

"yes mother. sorry. you remind me a lot of my own mother"

"it is ok"

"well they are at my cave in my herd's clearing"

"wait you live in a herd?"

"yes. it is a long story"

"ok. and why are my _daughters_ at your cave"

"well in some misunderstanding both them became my mates. and don't ask. it is a long story"

"can you take me there?"

"sure"

i carried there. on the way she fell asleep. i could see the resemblance between her and her daughters. as soon as got to camp, shira ran out the cave. what see saw she couldn't believe...

**what did shira see? read the next chapter to find out**


	5. Chapter 5

Shira POV

i can't believe what i see. As Diego layed down the female saber i thought i had lost forever. The only saber that loved more then my father (did i mention i was daddy's girl, one of the countless reasons Leah hates me). My mother. My beautiful mother. A mother i thought leah killed because she loved my as much as she loved leah.

"Shira? is it really you?"  
"Yes, my mother yes mom yes"  
"I see you have a mate"  
"Well yes i do"  
"My god shira are you having cubs?" said my mother who noticed my stomach that was starting to stand out a little.  
"Yes i'm. I see you have met my mate, Diego"  
"Why yes i have and by the way, my name is halley, son"

all of a sudden leah runs out and stops...

Leah POV

My mother in front of me. A mother who i thought i had lost forever.

"Leah you are here too?"  
"Yes"  
"Where are Sara and Alisa?"  
"I do not know"  
"Alisa and Sara?"  
"You would not know them my sister shira"

the bush starts to rustle and out comes a punky looking orange saber obviously looking for a hunt. Yes this is Alisa. As soon as she sees me she freezes.

Alisa's POV

There she stands. My so called sister is standing with my mother and two other sabers. The girl reminds me of my sister, Sara. Yes Sara. The sister Leah killed because of her coat. Her beautiful coat. Leah says it was just like our older sister Shira's coat.

"Alisa. My daughter. You are alive!"

"Shira meet Alisa, your youngest sister"

"So this is the famous Alisa" the male saber coments

"And you are?"

"Diego. Suprisingly both your older sisters mate and don't ask how."

Shira stares at me like I committed murder. Leah must have been really bad to her.

"Shira can I talk to you?" As Leah starts to follow "Alone"

"Sure"

"By the way Alisa do you know where Sara is?"

"No" I had lied to keep my mother from worry, but the truth was that Leah had sent my beautiful sister to her death

"Mom, you don't have to worry about Sara" Leah remarked

Shira stared at her suspiciouly not believing her sweet tone

"Why?" My mother asks

"She is a fully grown saber" Leah said quickly realizing the jam she had gotten herself in. But the truth was Leah had sent Sara away forever and to never return. Yes Leah had killed Sara in front of my own eyes.

As we left Leah made a big announcement. I didn't hear it but Shira did and shira took a deep breath after Leah was finished. Whatever Leah had said it was definitely bad

Leah POV

I had just made the announcement. Ellie had conformed i was having cubs and when everyone heard they were in shock, especially Diego. I had said it soft but loud enough for Shira to hear. After i had had said it, shira took a sharp inhale and froze which meant she had heard.


	6. Chapter 6

p style="text-align: center;"Sorry "My Mate Stealing Sister" fans but i will no longer continue this story/p  
p style="text-align: center;"i am really sorry/p  
p style="text-align: center;"well i am going to write other stories now /p  
p style="text-align: center;"Hope you like them /p  
p style="text-align: center;"bye-bye/p 


	7. Chapter 7

p style="text-align: center;"strongNote from the Author/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongWITH THE SUMMER BEING OVER I JUST DON'T HAVE THE TIME TO UPDATE THESE STORIES/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongI'M SORRY/strong/p 


End file.
